Not The Pizza Guy/Transcript
arrives at the Gorman Heights building in [[The Loop] to meet Jordi.] Aiden Pearce: monologue Where is he? Jordi can be a pain to work with, but he’s the devil I know. If things were different, I might be hunting him down – or vice versa. But if he says we’ve got a problem, I need to take it as a massive understatement. I can’t let this survivor ID me or everything is going to spiral out of control. climbs to the patio deck of the Gorman Heights building. He sees Jordi inside the apartment. Jordi opens the door. When he opens the door, moaning sounds come from the hostages Jordi took inside. Jordi: Hi. Aiden: Ahhh fuck… closes the door and gets out. Aiden: Jordi, who are they? Jordi: Well… they live here. Aiden: What happened? Jordi: Well, security in these buildings is pretty tight, so people like this feel nice and secure living way up here. I mean, these people just had a simple chain lock on their door. I guess they wanna have a good look at the pizza guy before they open it all the way. Aiden: Alright, fine. Sure. So about this problem– Jordi: That’s why I brought the bolt cutters. He opens the door this much, there’s a chain right there, I slip them in and--''snip''. And guess what? It's not the pizza guy! Aiden: Jordi. The problem. Let’s deal with it. Jordi: We are dealing with it. We’re in the midst of solutions here Pearce. You don’t appreciate what I do for you. You don’t realize how much I take care of you, do you? Aiden: Really? Do me a favor, let’s get on with it. How much time do we have? Jordi: Not as much as we need. Oh. Remember the stiff from the stadium? He’s not so stiff anymore. The cops’ve got him in Chicago lock-up and, oh! He’s about to walk into an interrogation and point a finger– points at Aiden with his finger. Jordi: –right at you. Aiden: How did that happen? Jordi: Kick me when I’m down. Look at the view. start to look at the train yard across the river, which is full of [[Fixers].] Jordi: See there? Call went out this morning. Somebody’s paying beaucoup bucks to grab this clown and make him talk. And, one of those guys is running the assignment. Aiden: Well... it seems like me and him need to have a little chat. Jordi: Yeah but this time, don’t do that empty gun thing. Poor Maurice pissed himself after your last show. Aiden: Don’t worry about my methods. takes a suppressed [[SVD] and sits on a chair, ready to shoot.] Aiden: You know how to use that thing? Jordi: Just get your ass down there, I got you covered. And don’t kill the boss this time time. You kinda need him. looks at Jordi. Aiden: You think? jumps down from the patio deck to the ground. They start to talk on the phone. Jordi: Let’s make this quick, okay? My balcony hosts are moaning and that stuff gives me migraines. I get a migraine, Pearce, and I am useless to you. Aiden: You think you're the only one who wants this done quick? Jordi: How should I know what you want? Aiden: Not big on empathy, are you? Jordi: Not particularly. Aiden: What’s up with this fixer contract? What are they looking for? Jordi: You. Somebody wants the Vigilante big-time. And they’re about to fake a prisoner transfer to bust out the one witness who can ID you. I’ve never seen them gather up this kind of manpower, though. Aiden: They know I’ll try to stop them. Listen--the witness knows my face. If the fixers reach him, if my name gets out there, they’ll come after my f'''amily. '''Jordi: Ahhh. The F word. You’re too sentimental, Pearce. That’s a weakness. Someone’s gonna play that against you one day. stops for a second or two. Jordi: I’ll cover you where I can, but I can’t see everybody. Alright, let’s do this. gets in the train yard and starts to shoot the fixers with the assistance of Jordi. Jordi sees a guy and remembers him. In the middle of the shootout, he starts to talk. Jordi: Oh shit. I know that guy. Aiden: Which one? Jordi: I always forget his name. The guy… with the… ears. Dooley? Dawson? Aiden: Is he a friend? Jordi: I don’t really have friends. Duncan? Might be a B name. Aiden: You have no idea who he is. Jordi: Huh. Guess not. I’m taking him out. shoots the guy, then 5 or 7 seconds pass and he speaks again. Jordi: DOUGLAS!!! Aiden: What? Jordi: That was his name. Douglas! Ahhh shit. It’s too late. Aiden: You shot him. Jordi: I couldn’t remember his name. That sucks, I liked that guy. Had lots of jokes. Fuck me if I can remember a single one of them. Aiden: Do you think you could enjoy yourself.. a little less? Jordi: Choose a job you love, and you will never have to work a day in your life. kills the remaining Fixers, unlocks a door in the back of the train yard, and enters. Jordi: He’s all yours. shoots [[Lance Brenner], the target, in the leg. The man falls and Aiden goes near him, into the room. Lance tries to grab a gun, but Aiden steps on it before he can grab it.] Lance: Hold on… Hold on… stop! Aiden: Who’s assigned to the prison job? Lance: The what? Man, I don’t know what you’re talking about. takes out his phone and [[Profiler|profiles] Lance. He starts to walk around him.] Aiden: Lance Brenner. How’s the family? Lance: What are you doing? Aiden: I’m asking how your family is. Looks like you’ve got two lives going at once. Family man... Hey, the kids’ll be in college soon. It’s pricey for a union rep. Lance: Fuck you. Aiden: And there’s also this second life. Ghost accounts with a lot of money in them... hey... do you know that your name is tied to a whole bunch of cold cases? moans and tries to reach to the pistol again, but Aiden moves faster and steps on it again. Aiden shows his phone to Lance which has 9-1-1 on speed dial, but Aiden has not called yet. Aiden: I bet the cops would love a chat. Lance: Okay hold on...you want a piece of the cash? I can cut you in-- Aiden: You're wasting my time. Lance: Alright ALRIGHT! Fuck. The prison job...it’s Angelo Tucci, he’s running a convoy. It’s too late. You’ll never find him. Aiden: Who says I want him? I bet he’s got a family in town. Lance: What the fuck is wrong with you? Why do you want his family? takes the pistol and throws it in the corner, where Lance can’t reach it. Aiden: I wouldn't know where to begin. walks out of the room, leaving Lance injured. After he walks out, the player can leave Lance alive, or kill him. Jordi: Wake up Pearce. More Fixers incoming. Aiden: How bad? Jordi: Remember Kinderhook? Aiden: Shit. walks out of the building to see many fixers after him, and a helicopter. The player must defeat all enemies, or escape the area. Once that's done, Aiden calls Jordi back. Aiden: I think that’s all of them. Jordi: Good. Getting a little annoyed by my friend in the apartment here. The migraine’s coming on. I’m going to take off before they wiggle out. mission ends. Category:Transcripts